Taming the Royal Trio
by MarxDraconis
Summary: A new hot spring has just opened up on the cusp of interdimensional travel. Using his advanced alchemy techniques, the owner hopes to swindle a few unfortunate ladies into becoming his eternal concubines, starting with the legendary princess trio of the Mushroom Kingdom.
1. Princess Peach

You know how they always say fortune favors the strong? Well, that's nice and all, but being strong isn't really my thing. No, i'm more of an… intellectual. Yeah, that's a nice, more legal, way to put it. And after years of hard work, I'm finally going to grab that fortune for myself.

Oh, right, guess I should introduce myself. The name's Markus Draynor; i've worked as an alchemist for some time now, perfecting my trade in order to take what's rightfully mine. You see, ever since I was a child, i've been aware of there being other worlds out there, other dimensions outside of our own. However, because of the prejudice and the poverty that me and my family had to endlessly face, we'd been stuck in a monotonous loop of torment. My parents died a few years ago, leaving me the only surviving member of our alchemy techniques.

My father, before he was married, of course, was able to make women fawn over him, worship him. Thanks to a secret aphrodisiac recipe that he had been developing ever since _he_ was born. Right before he died, he told me how to make it, said that he didn't want me to end up the same way as him. He told me to enjoy what the other dimensions had to offer, told me to find and conquer the exotic treasures of the outside world and to not tie myself down like he did.

After spending some time perfecting the aphrodisiac, making it even more effective and powerful, I managed to open up an outer-realm hot spring with the help of some friends in high places. Open to anyone that can reach it, I was hoping to snag some extra-dimensional treasures, and make them my own, if you catch my drift.

And it wouldn't be too much time until I found my first catch.

I recalled reading her bio as soon as she scheduled the visit. A princess from the so-called Mushroom Kingdom: Peach. Apparently, she was getting tired of being kidnapped by a giant turtle and being chased after by an Italian plumber, and she just wanted some time to herself, some quality stress relief. With that in mind, she had ordered the full course, complete with me as an assistant. It was perfect; I didn't even need an excuse to get into the water with her.

The preparation started before she even climbed into the water. You see, the aphrodisiac works by making the recipient more open to suggestion, with them eventually becoming effectively a servant. To get to that point, however, the user has to make the recipient ingest it. However, as with all super effective medicines, it tastes horrible. That's where I come in. My variation can be absorbed through the skin, but it will be significantly weaker. Hence, by pumping it into the water, I can then lather it on directly, and then have the recipient ingest it orally, each stage making them more and more open to suggestion. For every mouthful they gulp down, I get control of them for an hour.

"Oh my, this is place is far more luxurious than I had first imagined it to be."

Right on time. As soon as she entered the spring, I took the time to examine my client. Blue eyes, blonde hair currently done up into a ponytail; a classic. Even more enticing, though, was her figure. Even through the towel, I could tell that she had an alluring hourglass frame, complimented by a supple rear end and a pair of perky, average breasts. She may have not excelled in any specific category, but that was what I liked about her; she was a walking example of the phrase balance equals perfection.

As soon as the princess saw me, she walked over and offered a gentle curtsy. "You must be the assistant. Markus, correct?" Her light voice carried an air of dignity and confidence, something that would make the breaking process all the more enjoyable.

"You are indeed correct, Princess Peach, I am honored that you would take the time to remember my name." I responded as I bowed from the waist up; watching nobles from the shadows of poverty helped me pick up on at least a few rules of feudal etiquette.

After some more small talk, I guided the princess to the water and urged her in, taking a seat on the stone ledge next to her; the first step, although also the easiest, had been completed.

The next few minutes were filled with silence as I let the princess enjoy the springs. Out of the corner of my eye, however, I could see that she had started shakily breathing out of her mouth. Not heavy breaths, just a little shaky. _"Alright, let's try to start phase two then,"_ I thought to myself.

"Princess, do you mind if I join you in the water?" I asked as I stood up, causing her to slowly turn her head towards me.

Her inquisitive look soon turned back to one of satisfaction. "By all means, Markus, please do so. These are your hot springs, after all."

"Thank you," I replied as I complied to her wishes, "there's always so much work to be done that I hardly ever time to enjoy the waters myself." I gave her my best smile as I finished settling into the water, and then proceeded to grab a nearby bottle of the aphrodisiac. "Ruling an entire kingdom can be quite stressful on your figure, you know; would you like a quick shoulder rub?"

Peach flashed me one of the sweetest smiles I had ever seen. "That would be splendid, Markus, I would greatly appreciate that." It almost made me feel bad regarding what was going to happen to her later.

Almost.

After signaling the princess to twist so that her back was facing me, I popped open the cap of the aphrodisiac bottle and proceeded to squeeze out a generous amount onto both of her shoulders, causing her to shiver in the process.

"U-Um, Markus? What is that rather cold liquid?" she asked, her mind temporarily snapping back into action.

"Ah, my apologies for startling you. It's a lotion that helps drain stress and moisturizes the skin. Don't worry, it'll warm up in a few moments," I replied as I proceed to rub the liquid into her skin. Phase two was complete, and my lower half was growing more excited by the minute.

A few more minutes passed as I continued to apply the aphrodisiac, making sure to dissolve it fully into Peach's skin. At this point, if it was winter, you could have seen her breath with how hard she was panting. The scene was very stimulating, even if she wasn't aware of it herself; it was time to get a little daring.

While the princess was busy trying to focus, I discreetly took my towel off underwater, revealing my erect, six inch penis. Yeah, it's not huge or anything, but i'm still pretty proud of it. After that, I quickly goaded the princess into my lap as I slipped her own towel off.

"Oh, thank you Markus. Your lap is actually quite comfortable," she replied, leaning into my chest for support. Her voice was slightly higher and her tone was more slurred, almost as if she was daydreaming. More important, however, were her now visible perky tits. They were perfect, each rounded cup being crowned off with a rosy pink nipple, as if she wasn't regal enough. And although I couldn't see the whole thing due to our current position, I could tell her lower half was perfectly shaven.

Snaking my arms under the princess's own, I began to massage her breasts. My hands were in pure bliss as I felt and groped Peach's chest; her breasts were malleable and filled my hands perfectly. Each touch of her soft and supple skin left me hungering for more, and my fingers grew more and more aggressive as our session continued.

Eventually, my advances caused the princess to squirm in arousal, so much so that she ended up unintentionally rubbing her lower lips against my member.

"U-Um, Markus? Is that your… p-p-penis?" Peach inquired through subtle moans and protests, although she wasn't exactly trying to pry me away, which was a good sign that the aphrodisiac was still working as intended.

I leaned in next to her ear and reluctantly pulled one of my hands away from her breast in order to reach for something on the edge of the springs. "Relax, princess," I replied in as soothing of a voice as possible. "Gazing upon your luxurious figure would cause the same type of reaction in any respectable man, so don't be alarmed."

The princess chuckled. "I see. I guess I should take that as a complement." It was nice to know she still had a fragment of humor left in her, even with the waters affecting her mind as they were. Finally reaching the bottle I had misplaced earlier, I preceded to squeeze a helping of the aphrodisiac inside of my mouth. Luckily, I had engineered the formula to be ineffective when used on myself.

"Markus, may I pleas—mmph!" The princess yelped as I smashed my lips against hers, forcing my tongue through in an effort to make her swallow the secondhand secretion. Just like her breasts, her pillowy lips enraptured me.

Eventually, the eternal need for air commanded us to separate. As we drew away, a thin strand of saliva formed from our mouths, and I was able to see that Peach's eyes were completely glassed over. I turned her around in my lap so that she was straddling me, and then immediately sunk her down on my length.

"Ah, shit…" I grunted, as her insides coiled around my cock. "It's baffling to me how every single part of you is just _perfect,_ princess." And it was true; every time I pushed in her walls rubbed blissfully against my member, but every time I pulled out her lips clung to me, almost longingly so.

Not wanting to disregard her other features, I latched onto her lips once more, while my hands traveled in different directions. My right hand landed on her supple rear once more, while my left went up to caress one of her breasts. The triple threat of sensations almost made my brain fizzle out in pleasure, but I wasn't going to let myself waste this opportunity.

Speaking of fizzling out, the princess was outright drowning in pleasure. Every thrust I made caused her glassy eyes to slightly roll into the back of her head. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth, and her arms and legs were locked around me in desperate want.

Sadly, though, all things must come to an end, and I could feel myself rapidly approaching that end. With one final grunt, I fully sheathed myself inside the princess and blasted her womb with a stream of cum. The princess screamed in bliss as her pussy was stuffed to the brim before going completely limp, with her body resting against mine for comfort.

I sighed as my now flaccid length fell out of Peach's entrance. "That might have been the best fuck I've ever had." My eyes eventually traveled across the springs until I noticed a pile of pink clothes, most likely belonging to the princess. Stretching my arm so that I could reach one of the pockets, I managed to fish out a wallet of some sort. Flipping through the flaps produced typical contents, but what caught my eye was a picture that contained the princess and two other women.

"Oh? What's this?" I asked, bringing the picture closer to investigate. One of the girls wore an orange dress styled much like Peach's, and she sported orange hair, too. The other woman was much taller and wore a long, turquoise gown complete with platinum blonde hair.

"My, my, these two are quite the lookers. Perhaps I already have my next two clients lined up. Wouldn't you agree, princess?"

"Yes…" Peach replied, her drunken tone revealing that I still had control over her.

Needless to say, it was going to be a fun couple of days.


	2. Princess Daisy

Another day, another dollar as they say. That's what it felt like to me, anyway.

"Princess, I'm going to cum!"

Well, maybe not entirely.

"Hahhh…" I rolled my head around, feeling refreshed after a morning orgasm, especially when I was receiving it from my office recliner. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of your blowjobs, princess."

An audible pop was heard as Peach rose herself back up from my nether regions. I could see that I had made somewhat of a mess on her face in the midst of our session, which she quickly cleaned by licking her lips in an alluring fashion. The sight almost made me hard again, but I resisted, not wanting to exhaust myself before noon even hit.

Speaking of which, I guess I should give some context regarding what was currently happening. It had been a week or so since Peach's initial hot spring voyage, and, thanks to my signature aphrodisiac, I was able to instill a sense of wanting to come back in her mind before she left.

That was what comprised my original plan, anyway. In a stroke of pure luck, however, not only had she come back on this very day, but she told me she even managed to convince her friend Daisy to schedule an appointment, as well. On the very same day, no less!

I pulled out the picture I had managed to snag from Peach's wallet as she proceeded to straddle my lap. Apparently, Princess Daisy was the orange-haired girl making up the left side of the trio. She sported an equally orange dress, and while she didn't have as much of a chest, she more than made up for it in the downstairs region, with a shapely ass that looked great to take from behind. Just thinking about her on all fours made blood rush to my loins.

Fortunately, the blonde princess in my lap noticed this and started to grind against my growing erection. I was happy to discover that the lingering effects of the aphrodisiac had not only made her more open to suggestion, but they had also slightly modified her personality. This new Peach was practically enamored with me, and was eager to please me whenever she could.

Wrapping her arms around my neck, the noblewoman cooed in my ear. "Markus… give me some more love, won't you?" She still retained her sense of nobility and a good amount of dignity, which was a plus in my opinion since it was a major turn-on for me. To complement this, she was currently wearing a matching set of pink, frilly underwear along with her silky white gloves and stockings. Topping all of that off, of course, was her signature gold crown.

I laughed as I lovingly clutched her rear end. "Now, now, princess, you can't completely drain me before your friend has a chance, can you?" Unsurprisingly, my response didn't deter her, and she replied by aggressively pushing her lips against mine for emphasis. God, I had almost forgotten how good her lips felt. A wave of relaxation passed over me as we sought out each other, with the princess pressing herself even further into me. I almost lost control when I felt her tongue worm its way into my mouth, but I knew that it would have to end soon.

Feeling a little devious, I lightly smacked one of her cheeks, causing her to yelp into my mouth and pull away. She looked rather disappointed, but I pecked her to make up for it. "Which reminds me, in a few hours, I'm not going to be able to call you just princess anymore, am I? Not when there's going to be another one hounding after me."

And, as if on cue, the sound of a doorbell resonated throughout the building.

"Speak of the devil," I remarked. "Well Princess Peach, I hate to cut this short, but I have to entertain your companion, so I will leave you to your own devices for a few hours." I then left her in my personal office, taking the hallway down to the reception area.

Upon reaching said reception area, I was informed by my staff that they had already guided Princess Daisy into the actual springs. Luckily, she had also ordered the course that included me as an assistant, most likely due to Peach's recommendation. So, all I had to do was change into some more appropriate attire before heading off for the waters.

It was barely a minute before I spotted the orange-haired princess, having already stepped into one of the springs with a towel draped over her figure. She heard my footsteps, and turned to presumably greet me.

"Ah! You're my assistant for today, Markus, aren'tcha?"

I bowed to her as any commoner would before royalty. "You are correct, Princess Daisy, thank you for using our services today."

She laughed and brushed me off with a wave of her hand. "Oh please, drop the formalities; they're not really my thing. C'mon and join me already!"

I chuckled to myself as I dipped into the water. _"I see the dynamic here. She must be the tomboy of the trio."_ I thought, resting against the edge of the area.

A few minutes of silence passed between us as we both just enjoyed the warm waters. Throughout the whole experience, I picked up on the fact that Daisy gradually drifted closer and closer to me as time went on. Although I pretended not to notice for some time, it became hard to do so when I felt her hand on my crotch.

A flash of orange was all I saw before the princess crashed her lips against mine. Her lips were tender and had a good amount of spring to them. While they weren't as soft as Peach's, they fit with Daisy's personality; either way, the feeling was just as intoxicating, and it left me wanting more.

Luckily Daisy accommodated my wishes, straddling me and gingerly laying her arms across my neck. Smacking sounds echoed throughout the springs as we continued to hunger after each other.

Eventually, the need for air caused us to separate. Princess Daisy pulled away and revealed her half-lidded eyes and sensual grin, which puzzled me since she wasn't on the aphrodisiac.

"So, here's the thing…" she said, shuffling in my lap in order to remove my towel. "After my friend Peach came back from her little vacation, she gave some very detailed _descriptions_ of what exactly went on during her appointment." One of her hands came up to undo the knot of her own towel, which then fell to reveal her equally luxurious body. "I was hoping you could accommodate me in the same way."

A devilish smile grew across my face as I squeezed her rear end, causing Daisy to purr and brace her palms on my shoulders. My previous suspicions were true; the pseudo-ginger's ass molded to my fingers no matter where I pressed or pulled. I indulged myself in more of her fleshy cheeks, caressing them every which way as moans and hums of approval poured out of her mouth.

"Hehe, there's more to me than my ass, ya know!" She laughed, rising up slightly so she could turn around in my lap. Before settling, however, she reached down between her legs to adjust my now erect length. She then slammed down, impaling herself on my rod.

"Ohh… my… goodness." The princess sat there panting for a minute or so, apparently taking my whole length in at once knocked the wind out of her more than she expected. Once she adjusted to me, however, she began to bounce in my lap.

The feeling was almost indescribable. In alignment with all of her other features, her walls clamped down on my cock with every push and pull that she gave. It felt like she didn't ever want to let go of me, and I almost felt the same way. The friction that each motion created stimulated each and every point on my member in such a way that it seemed like my entire being was getting attacked by pleasure.

Of course, even more could be said for my partner. As Daisy went up and down along my cock, her breath came out in a series of pants, a repeating pattern of shallow and sharp intakes and outtakes. Her chin hugged my shoulder and her arms clasped my back, the nails almost digging into my muscles.

Honestly, it felt even better knowing that these motions were entirely voluntary, not being enhanced or sedated by the formula at all. We were just a man and a woman thrashing about wildly in the water. Speaking of the water, it may have just been the atmosphere of the hot springs, but the environment around us just seemed to add to the eroticism of the situation.

Like all good things, however, it had to end soon. I wasn't sad, though, as I knew that there would be plenty more chances in the future. With that mind, and my release growing closer and closer, I gave one final push upward, and let myself go.

"Oh fuuuck!" Daisy yelled as her orgasm came just in time with mine. Her whole body convulsed as her pussy rippled around my dick, as if it was trying to milk me. And milk me it did, with each spasm wringing out more and more cum, until we finally both settled down.

The orange-haired princess rested against me, eyes closed and a content smile on her face, just bathing in the afterglow of our intense session. She laughed and craned her neck around to face me.

"Satisfied?" she asked, grabbing my arms and wrapping them around herself for comfort. I complemented her laugh and gave her a quick peck on the forehead.

"Quite." I then found that iconic picture once more, and flashed it in front of her. "But I'd like to finish off the trio, if you catch my drift. Feel like offering some advice?"

A snicker escaped her mouth as she snatched the photo and looked it over. "You horndog." She then put her finger to her lips in a moment of thought. "You might need some help, however. Rosalina's a bit magically inclined, in a way, though something tells me you may be, as well."

"Perhaps," I commented. I then considered the weight of her words. Knowing that the aforementioned Princess Rosalina dabbles in magic of some type made me a little nervous. My mind ran wild with several possible outcomes of inviting her to the hot springs. Just exactly how skilled is she? Could she predict all of my possible ensnaring tactics? Would she somehow be able to resist the aphrodisiac. While it bothered me to no end, I took one last look at that photo, and saw the tall platinum blonde donning her turquoise gown.

And I decided that it was worth the shot.


	3. Princess Rosalina

"Sooo, you really think is going to work?"

"Of course, you just worry too much."

You know, it was only just today that I realized how cliche it is to begin each one of these recollections with some sort of witty phrase. Yeah, I know, it adds tension and all that, but it's not really necessary, especially when I'm remembering what happened just yesterday. I'm still gonna set things up, though, but in this case it'll make more sense in terms of setting up the climax of yesterday's events.

Heh, climax.

Anyway, it was a few days later, just like last time. While I once again had to send Peach home, Daisy decided to stay. It helped that she didn't really have a kingdom of her own to manage. Our time together largely consisted of work, and the occasional lovemaking.

It perplexed me, though. Why did Princess Daisy of all people choose to willingly enter a relationship with me, especially after what I did to her friend? Not to mention what I was about to do to her other friend. Did Peach really play up my abilities that much?

Whatever the reason was, I appreciated her company. Not only was she able to give me information regarding the mysterious Princess Rosalina, she also offered some advice on how to improve the aphrodisiac for when the aforementioned princess arrived.

Which brings us to the main topic of discussion: Princess Rosalina. The so-called observer whose job is to watch over and protect the cosmos, while also being the foster mother to an entire race of star-shaped creatures called Lumas. Looking over her photo yet again, I noticed that she had the quite the rack on her, at least a cup size or two larger than Peach's. I laughed as I noticed the theme that was playing out: Peach represented balance, Daisy excelled downstairs, and our new challenger improved in the upper asset region.

But that wasn't it. Daisy also told me that she, apparently, likes to find time to party and play sports like tennis with the rest of the gang. How she finds time to do those things is beyond me, especially when she has to travel through space to do so! Man, the Mushroom Kingdom is a weird fucking place. But I digress.

Like I said, that wasn't important. What was important was her weird cosmic power type shit. That was what worried me the most, since I didn't know how it would interact with the aphrodisiac in its previous state. With that in mind, I began work on perfecting the formula even further, while also silently thanking my father for gifting with such an amazing gift. I mean come on, being able to make any woman bend head over heels for you is an ability just asking to be taken advantage of.

Oh yeah, the craft of alchemy is useful, too; keeps a roof over my head at least, so thanks for that as well, dad.

Of course, I wasn't the only one getting a lot of work done. Like before, only intentionally this time, Peach was sent back home not only to manage her kingdom, but to also inform the literal star-studded princess of an interdimensional hot spring which would do wonders for her health. Honestly, I don't know how Rosalina didn't find out about this place first, considering she has experience in traveling very, very long distances.

But whatever, not really an issue anymore, because Peach's mission was a success. A day or two after we sent her back home, she came back, reporting that she was able to convince Princess Rosalina to schedule a visit to Markus Draynor's interdimensional hot spring; the appointment itself was only a few days away, in fact!

By the way, not an official name. I don't actually have an official name for the joint. I figured interdimensional access would be enough of an eye-catcher to begin with.

And based on what happened yesterday, I was right on the mark.

I was in my workshop putting the finishing touches on the new version of the formula. Sweat dripped down my forehead as I sorted out and grabbed various ingredients to compound into the mixture. It didn't help that my shaky hands almost knocked over several vials in the process. But, after much labor-intensive experimentation, it was finally done.

I held up the first bottle of the stuff to the light just as I heard the workshop door creak open. The orange-haired princess sashayed forward ever so alluringly, but I had other business to attend to. I couldn't let myself get caught up in those voluptuous hips again, at least not for today.

She laughed once she saw what I was doing, her healthy, light tan shining against the desk lamp. "Sooo, you really think this is going to work?"

In spite of my own nervousness, I chuckled and tossed the bottle to her. "Of course, you just worry too much." The bottle was quickly returned to me, with Daisy only opening the cap to take a quick whiff of the contents. Like before, the drug smelled and tasted like bitter medicine, perhaps even worse than the previous iteration.

My now-partner in crime turned to me. "She did get the full course, right? Just like me and Peach?"

"Even better," I responded. "She decided to go for the no towel option. Must not recognize the social norm, or something."

Daisy brought her hand up to her mouth, and nibbled on the knuckle of one of her index fingers. "Must make you happy, huh? To be able to get right to the main event?"

I snickered. "Well, I'm certainly not going to lie about it. I'm a man of simple pleasures, what can I say?" We both laughed; it was an odd but welcome feeling to be able to voluntarily laugh with someone else like that.

Just then, as if to interrupt that heartfelt exchange, a distinct and familiar ding dong rang throughout the building, perhaps even boring its way through my soul. Then again, maybe I'm being a bit dramatic. Anyway, after offering my companion a final salute, I exited the workshop and went down towards the reception area.

Upon reaching said reception area, the same song and dance occurred once more, leading me to undress so that I could join Princess Rosalina in the springs. With that done, I opened the door to the main bathing area and stepped in. The turquoise-clad noblewoman wasn't hard to miss, but it wasn't because she was _wearing_ turquoise, per se. Even from afar, it was easy to tell that her figure was amazing, just like her friends. But what really sold it were those glorious pendulum tits.

I approached her, my footsteps causing her to turn slowly in order to greet me. "Princess Rosalina! What a pleasure it is to meet you." I gave her my usual bow and threw on the best fake smile that I could.

"Likewise," the princess responded, offering a small curtsy in response. "I assume that you are Markus?"

"But of course, but that's not really important. Let's get into the water, shall we?" Rosalina nodded and walked towards the edge of the springs, which was good because I was growing harder by the minute with how much those things swayed and bounced. Maybe it was because I had grown more confident due to my previous successes, but I couldn't wait any longer. Once I was sure that she was looking away, I uncapped the aphrodisiac and squeezed out a large amount into my mouth, though not enough that it would cause my cheeks to puff or anything.

"Hahhh… I must say, this is heavenly." Joining her in the water, I was once again mesmerized by her breasts, which seemed to float in the water like two large buoys; they were easily a cup size or two larger than Peach's, and I couldn't wait to sink my hands into them.

I slid closer to the platinum blonde, enough so that our shoulders were touching. "Markus, what are you—mmph!" She opened her mouth to question me, which I quickly countered by colliding my lips against hers. Her arms pressed against my shoulders, but I refused to let up. Like an aggressive sea creature, I wormed my way into her mouth, depositing the aphrodisiac as quickly as possible. Immediately, her eyes glassed over, and I felt the grip on me give way.

The deed was done, and we were both in need for air. As we separated, I pulled her into my lap, with her complying almost eagerly. And finally, as she leaned her back into my chest, my hands latched onto her chest.

"Ohohohoho, this… this is what I've been waiting for."

To put it simply, her boobs were amazing. Just like the rest of her, the skin surrounding each nipple was silky smooth. Their shape was incomparable, and it felt like they could pulled or pushed in any direction possible. Speaking of her nipples, they too were perfect. Each one was light pink, and almost seemed to blend in with the rest of her chest.

My palms cupped each one, and I weighed them separately. They sprung back gingerly as I shifted both hands up and down. Traveling upwards, I proceeded to sink both hands deep into her chest.

Surprisingly, Rosalina responded. "Mmh… yes." She moaned lightly and actually gave in to my hungry touch. Leaning her head to the side, she grasped both my thighs and threw her head back in bliss. Not ever one to leave a lady waiting, I placed my lips on the now exposed part of her neck and started to kiss it.

"Ahh… more." The princess moaned, using one of her hands to brush away her hair to give me even more access to her nape and collar in the. I continued to pepper kisses down her body, and my hands continued to grope her breasts. Eventually, I moved to pinch one of her nipples, causing Rosalina to sharply inhale. Her taut flesh responded well to my twisting and turning, the feeling being reminiscent of chewing on some good taffy, only with my hands.

Then, in a moment of pure unexpectedness, she braced herself against the edge of the springs and briefly lifted herself up, using her other hand to position my length beneath her awaiting snatch. I was only able to catch a glimpse of her glistening fluids before she impaled herself on me.

"Ohh… my goodness, Rosalina, you're really tight." I groaned as her walls enveloped me. True to my word, her pussy clamped down on my cock like a snake trying to strangle its prey. I was almost afraid to thrust in spite of my aching desire.

The princess, however, was not. Noticing my inactivity, both of her hands shot up to grasp mine, mimicking a squeezing motion in order to encourage me. Her arms then flew behind her to clasp around my neck as she began to bounce in my lap.

"Gah! You must be really pent up… because you're being very assertive!" Friction overwhelmed both of our senses, the feeling being almost like sandpaper, but in a good way. Our connection point was wet from a multitude of fluids, which only helped to increase the amount of pleasure the both of us were feeling. I soon started adding my own thrusts into the mix, which made the platinum blonde noblewoman howl. She craned her neck to lock lips with me, and I only responded by forcing my tongue into her oral cavern.

With my hands on her breasts, my dick thrusting into her, and my tongue in her mouth, the princess had lost all restraint. We continued to fervently swap saliva for some time before I felt an all too familiar looming feeling start to build.

"Rrr… Rosalina, I'm going to…"

"Do it!" she yelled. "Please, give it to me… cum inside of me!"

All I saw from my hips was a blur as I continued to push into her. All that occupied my mind was getting to release; it fueled me more and more, making me thrust faster and faster. Rosalina responded in tandem by bouncing herself harder, the resulting slaps of flesh echoing across the room. We did this all the while our duel of tongues continued, the appendages curling and trying to tie each other up. On and on this went, until finally, I slammed upward one more time.

"Grrraaahhh!" I growled as I finally emptied my metaphorical tank. The princess yelped and came at the exact same time, our fluids mixing together and eventually leaking out of her once I pulled out my now flaccid length.

I was utterly drained. I had never experienced something like that before in my life. Despite already having sex with two strong, dignified, and all around amazing women, what I just felt could only be described as the most intense sensation I had ever felt.

The princess was a mess. After climbing out of the water, all she did was lie on the ground, occasionally twitching from the aftermath of our session. Her arms were sprawled to the side, and her back was arched to an impossible degree. The platinum blonde bang that covered half of her face was messy and split apart, allowing me to see her second eye with relative ease. Her eyes themselves were still glassy, and her tongue was lolled out of her mouth in a blissful grin of ecstasy.

Stepping out the water myself, I picked her up bridal style in order to carry her back to my room. The trip itself was uneventful, but I was greeted at the door by Daisy, after which I placed Rosalina in my bed.

"You really did a number on her, didn't ya?" the orange princess asked. She was actually wearing her usual dress this time, and it almost lit up the room with how intense a hue of orange that it was.

"She could say the same for me, honestly." I responded. "That might have been the best fuck of my life."

I then felt a presence wrap around my arm. "Oh? Want to test that out?" Daisy turned me around and pressed herself against me. A moment of silence passed before she pulled away, however; quite abruptly, at that.

"On second thought, how about we call Peach over again. What do you think about tasting all three of us at the same time?"

A wicked smile split across my face as I pulled her closer once more, my hands gravitating towards that supple rear. "Looks like we're gonna be busy for the next few hours, then. Better close down the springs for today."

But in my mind, I knew that my interdimensional conquest had just begun.


End file.
